Iconian/2
The Iconians (Homo sapiens machina), are abhuman infomorphs that originated from the world of Epsilon Eridani in M4, during the Age of Terra. They have transferred their minds into the robotic ones they built, seeking to transcend to better form of existence, and gain immortality, which in a way, they have succeded. They were created by Nassor Kurenga, who was fascinated with the robotic form, and saught to move human minds into ageless bodies, uneffected by inperfection. The Iconians are master engineers, industrialists, and scientists, performing research that has lead to some of the greatest scientific advancements and discoveries in human history. Their encounters with the Eldar left a bad taste in their mouths, and thus view pure scientifical explaniations for the workings of the universe as the true path for humanity, and will attempt to remove any psykers from the general populace, a task they have no wish to inflicting on fellow Iconians. The Iconians have mastered inter-diminisional travel by way of Node Space to a degree that they can terrorize planets have a galaxy away, and escape without notice. This has lead to the Imperium of Man has thus declare the Iconians Xeno Horrificus, though as they share some of the values of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Imperium has not followed through with destroying any Iconians willing to brave the dangers of travelling into Imperial space. Currently, the Iconians are part of a political alliance known as the Solaris Confederacy, with their brothers and sisters, the Awali, Vashti, and the Nokemono. Unlike their siblings, the Iconians wish to help their human cousins, not destroy them. History 'Creation' 'Birth of Solaris' 'The Eldar Conflict' 'Exodus' 'Rebuilding' 'The Great Solar War' 'The Perseus Crusades' 'Necron Incursion' 'The Tyrannic Incursions' 'The Iconians Today' Biology 'Anatomy' The Iconians are rather unique, as instead of having a defined biological makeup like to rest of the Xai'athi, they can choose their own. Iconians aren't born, their regular Xai'athi (almost always Awali), who have their mind tranferred to a robotic body custom built for them. Before the transferring, the Xai'athi can have the robotic body built to their specifications. Thus, if the Xai'athi wants two heads, or a tail and wings, or a combination of them, he/her can choose to do so. This means that no two Iconians are alike, and if one believes that by capturing an Iconian to discover their weakness, they can't, for no Iconian has the same weakness do to unique constructed bodies. What is considered an "average" Iconian, is a bipedal body, with two arms and a head. The "skin", can be the standard crystalline carapace armor provided, or a synthetic mold, allowing the Xai'athi to look exactly the same before they became an Iconian. Iconians usually go with this added feature, and now more and more Iconians blend in with Xai'athi society, meaning that one could look at an Iconian and see no signs of them having transferred their mind into a robotic body. This gives the Iconians the added advantage of blending in with other races, as they can build a robotic skeleton of a certain race, and create the skin for it, and use that body to infiltrate that civilization. 'Reproduction' Society 'Culture' The Iconians value scientific advancement above all else. Iconians are explorers and scientists first and foremost, and see scientific knowledge as good as gold. They see each other as fellow scientists searching for new ways of thinking, new species to study, and new worlds to explore. They also look for STCs to learn just how advanced humanity was at it's peak (though during the same period, Solaris was hundreds of thousands of years ahead of humanity technologically). They have literally gone to war with the Adeptus Mechanicus too many times to remember, over STCs they've discovered across the galaxy. In fact, Xai'athi even joke that if the Iconians weren't looking for STCs too, the Imperium would have regained all of the lost technology of humanity. Why the Iconians are so interested in primitive technology is beyond the Xai'athi, but the Iconians continue with their expeditions. Iconians are responsible for the majority of Xai'athi technological breakthroughs, such as the mind-transferring process in M7, which virtually eliminated all fears of death, and the discovery of Nodespace in M12, which allowed the Xai'athi to spread across space with no fear of the Warp. The Iconians follow a strict social system based on scientific knowledge, in which an Iconian can only climb up the ladder through extensive knowledge of scientific facts, and can only join the elite by way of personal connections, and political backstabbing. However, the Iconians, unlike many other Xai'athi (save for perhaps the Vashti), prefer to think logically being scientists and all, and will only move on in a matter once careful consideration has been made. During the Great Solar War, the Iconians only got involved when they discovered that the Imperium was attempting to steal Xai'athi technology. The Iconians hunted down the thieves, and destroyed all technological loot they had. The Iconians then lobbied the newly formed Confederacy to toughen reverse-engineering safeguards, which led to Xai'athi technology being ridiculously impossible to copy. As scientists, Iconians see Xai'athi technology as their's, and will track down, and eliminate anyone foolish enough to change that. 'Psykers' Technology The Iconians are irrefutably the most advanced breed of the Xai'athi. Their culture is built the acquisition of technology, and as a result, some of the most important inventions in the Federation have been created by Iconians. Things like synthetic skin, military robots, and the Black Lotus Dreadnought, the most powerful weapon in the Federation, have been created by Iconians. Every high-tech device required by the Xai'athi to sustain their civilization is built by the Iconians, and all robotic devices used by the Xai'athi are also of Iconian origin. The Iconians have created virtually all non-Warp based devices for the Federation, and nearly early warship built for the Federation government is built on an Iconian factory world. The Iconians unsurprisingly, keep all important technology to themselves, and allow the other breeds to develop their own, as is commonplace in the Xai'athi race. 'Weapons' The Iconian arsenal is packed full of weapons that are built to kill and nothing else. They use all kinds of powerful energies other didn't even think could be harnessed, and do to the Iconians history of manufacturing all kinds of produces for the Solaris Federation, their weapons are the most widespread. Weapons such as the IXR-91 Assault Rifle is a popular choice among police agencies, for it's reliability, pricing, and punching power. 'Travel' 'Iconian Elements' 'Naxium' 'Sardonikium' 'Nishatium' 'Nullium' Category:Copyright Category:Abhumans Category:Storage